Sopa de Macaco
by EnterradoR
Summary: Las últimas palabras de Levi antes de morir...


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

_¡Hola! No pensaba escribir algo sobre el último capítulo del manga, pero de repente me llegó la inspiración y cuando llega no hay que rechazarla :P Eso si, desde ya advierto que este fic estará lleno de desvaríos, chistes malos y que también romperé la cuarta pared (como Deadpool xD). ¡Advertidas están! Pero si aún así quieren leerlo, pues adelante y muchas gracias. Espero que les guste a pesar de lo extraño que es ;D_

* * *

**_Sopa de Macaco_**

* * *

El capitán Levi, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ha recibido un daño letal en su pequeño organismo. Moribundo y mortecino, sólo esperaba a que la muerte hiciera acto de presencia y lo llevara hacia su tétrico regazo de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, entre las profundas brumas que difuminaban la frontera entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, alguien llegó para despejar aquella nube de oscilante fatalidad. Inopinadamente, escuchó voces que no pudo volver completamente inteligibles, puesto que el intenso ruido de la explosión seguía ardiendo de manera prominente en sus oídos. Sin embargo, pronto sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y el agua comenzaba a tocarlo por todas partes. Al parecer la muerte era muy diferente a lo que había pensado...

¿O acaso no era la muerte?

Cuando sintió que la corriente de agua dejaba de rodear su cuerpo, escuchó una voz muy conocida por él. De hecho, podría pasar mil años sin volver a oírla e igualmente la reconocería. ¿Así que sería ella quien estaría con él antes de fallecer? Le sorprendía, pero no le molestaba que fuera Hange quien le diese el último adiós. Después de tantos años compartiendo junto a ella, era la persona más indicada para hacerlo.

—¡Levi! ¡Levi! —escuchó los gritos desesperados que lo llamaban de vuelta a la vida. Ecos estentóreos que parecían provenir desde otra dimensión más que de la suya propia. Y, aunque podía escucharla, no fue capaz de responderle. No sentía que tuviera fuerzas ni siquiera para dar simples parpadeos.

Desesperada por su total inacción, Hange decidió aplicar reanimación boca a boca. Fue entonces que, al contacto con sus labios, el casi muerto reaccionó verbalmente.

—Oye, estoy moribundo, pero tampoco te aproveches —dijo mientras los labios de ella seguían pegados a los suyos.

—¡Levi! —exclamó su nombre sumamente emocionada—. ¡Sigues vivo!

—Tan chillona y escandalosa como siempre, cuatro ojos —la debilidad en su voz no estaba en consonancia con la fuerza inherente de sus palabras.

—Ya no soy cuatro ojos, recuerda que me quedé tuerta —dicho esto, acomodó más la cabeza de su compañero sobre la tribu de helechos ribereños que los estaba cobijando.

—Para mí siempre serás cuatro ojos. Además, ¿qué rayos quieres? Pensé que moriría en paz y llegas tú a arruinar el momento...

—Ni agonizando se te quita lo agrio —a pesar de que lágrimas caían por sus ojos, su semblante de todas formas irradió inusitada alegría—. Pero así veo que no tienes daño cerebral. Por lo menos no peor que el que tenías antes.

Levi guardó silencio, pero en todo caso no era necesaria una respuesta: su semblante recriminatorio lo dijo todo.

Hange suspiró con algo de alivio entre el mar de preocupación que todavía la azotaba. Levi seguía siendo el mismo hombre «alegre» de siempre. Por ello, haciendo caso omiso a cualquier otra cosa, no dudó en abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, olvidando de paso la gravedad de sus heridas. —¡Me alegro tanto que sigas con vida!

—No por mucho tiempo si me sigues abrazando así y gritando como loca —musitó a duras penas por la sofocación provocada.

—¡Perdón! —se excusó por la intensidad de sus emociones— Pero es que pensé que ya estabas muerto. Me asustaste —dijo en forma atropellada, haciendo todavía más evidente su preocupación — ¿Y qué te pasó? —surgió su espontánea curiosidad— ¿Cómo quedaste así?

—Me tropecé con una piedra...

—Hablo en serio —esta vez fue ella quien lo recriminó a través de su ojo remanente.

—Zeke convirtió en titanes a mis hombres y tuve que matarlos. Después le pateé el trasero y lo contuve clavándolo con una lanza trueno a la carreta en que íbamos. Pero de repente gritó «¡Míreme, señor Xavier!» y se hizo explotar el muy cabrón. Ahora odio el nombre de Xavier con mi alma entera.

—Bueno, por lo menos no gritó «Alá es grande».

—...

—Además por eso te dije que fueras a las clases cuando enseñaba a usar las Lanzas Trueno, ¡cómo se te ocurre ponerte tan cerca de una! Debiste prever que Zeke la haría explotar. Él se arriesgó porque está condenado a muerte de todas formas.

—Ya, sabelotodo. Cometí un pequeño error de cálculo... Pero acababa de matar treinta titanes solo y vencí al maldito macaco como si fuera estiércol. Es normal que me confiara un poco, ¿no crees?

—Pues sí. Pero aunque lo parecieras, lamentablemente no eres invencible.

El hombre chistó ante su penosa situación y luego suspiró irremediablemente. No sentía la zona de su espalda y tampoco podía mover sus piernas siquiera un centímetro. Sin embargo, no se preocupó de ello en lo absoluto. Tampoco lo inquietó la falta de sus dos dedos o el zumbido malévolo que seguía martillando sus oídos. Menos le importó que sólo pudiera mirar con un solo ojo. Lo que realmente le preocupó fue ese ardor que sentía en su cara. Así, aquella profusa intranquilidad asomó de sus labios como una pregunta: —Hange, ¿quedé muy feo?

La aludida miró atentamente sus heridas faciales por unos cuantos segundos. Poco después dijo: —Nah, un poco de cicatricure y quedarás como nuevo —le guiñó su único ojo.

—Al menos eso me anima un poco.

—Lo realmente deprimente es que perdiste dos dedos. Los que me hacían feliz cuando te cansabas... —sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín inevitablemente.

—Hange insaciable, no es el momento para hablar de eso. Además no es agradable que me recuerdes que tengo la mano mutilada. Ahora ni siquiera podré levantarte el dedo medio.

—Perdón. Pero al menos no perdiste los pies; habrías quedado más enano todavía.

—Mejor cállate —reprochó endureciendo su voz—. Lo único bueno es que al menos moriré con mi pene entero —dijo con reluciente orgullo de macho.

—A ver, déjame comprobarlo —emocionada, Hange agitó sus dedos frenéticamente en el aire, tal como cuando se va a tocar algo muy apetitoso.

—Estoy muriendo, pero no te aproveches.

—Perdón, ya sabes que soy una adicta a los titanes.

—...

La lluvia mermó su intensidad hasta casi transformarse en un suave y delicado rocío. Entonces la comandante aprovechó de atusar sus desordenados cabellos, puesto que, cargados de agua, se revolvían como una improvisada cascada por su frente. Después hizo lo mismo con Levi, quien guardó silencio. Probablemente estaba digiriendo que la muerte vendría por él más temprano que tarde.

De pronto, un sordo chapaleo sobre el cieno llamó la atención de la fémina. Envió su mirada hacia allí, esperando que Floch y sus soldados no fueran los causantes de tal ruido. Por fortuna sus expectativas se cumplieron satisfactoriamente. Sólo eran un par de ranas que parecían estar jugando. Le habría gustado tanto que un destino similar hubiera abrazado tanto a Levi como a ella... Entonces reflexionó que eran muy pocos los animales que se mataban entre los de su misma especie. Por lo menos no como los humanos y sus absurdas guerras. Sí, a veces pertenecer al género humano era una verdadera desgracia.

—Es mejor que te vayas —Levi interrumpió de improviso sus pensamientos —. Mi destino ya está sellado.

—¡Pero qué dices! —exclamó ofendida ante su propuesta— No voy a abandonarte. Nunca lo haría.

—Terca de m...

—Ya me conoces —curvó sus labios a discreción.

De pronto, por esos azares que la mente suele tener, Levi recordó a su encarnizado enemigo, aquel maldito que lo había dejado en ese estado tan lamentable. ¿Estaría él en el otro mundo ya?

—¿Y Zeke murió, cierto? —preguntó para cerciorarse de aquel destino que ansiaba.

—Lamento informarte que no, ese maldito sigue con vida —dijo tal verdad con sumo pesar, uno que revoloteó a través de todas sus células.

—¡¿Qué?! —reaccionó completamente indignado— ¿Acaso mi muerte no servirá para nada? ¡Maldito Isayama!

—Así parece; además el maldito Zeke se salvó por un power-up sacado de quién sabe dónde, pero bueno, es lo que hay. Parece que a Isayama se le acaban las ideas o tuvo un cortocircuito en el cerebro.

—¡Demonios! ¡Qué rabia! Y antes de que pasara todo esto, yo estaba feliz porque iba a hacer sopa de macaco...

—Lo siento mucho.

—En fin, ni modo. En este lamentable estado no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mi destino. Mucho menos el de ese maldito simio —por más dura que fuera, aceptó la realidad ineludible de los hechos—. Sólo te pido que no vayas a hacer experimentos con mi cadáver —declaró su última voluntad.

—No, Levi. Obviamente que no. Aunque es verdad que me gustaría diseccionarte para aprender más del clan Ackerman.

—...

—¡Pero obviamente no lo haré! —mientras agitaba sus manos con gran efusividad, defendió que su curiosidad no se atrevería a profanarlo—. Si no sobrevives, te haré una bella sepultura. Te lo prometo —declaró en forma hierática, para luego agregar una esperanzada acotación—. Aunque mi corazón me dice que vas a vivir; me lo grita con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Todavía piensas que puedo sobrevivir?

—Bicho malo no muere. Además tranquilo, si pierdes la vida buscaré las esferas del dragón.

—Eso es de otro anime, maldita cuatro ojos.

—¡Era una bromita!

En señal de profundo fastidio, Levi hizo una mueca con su boca.

—Oye —dijo de repente—, ¿el autor de esta basura siempre hace fics tan malos como este?

—Siempre.

—Tsk. En fin, dile a Eren que echaré de menos patearlo. Y a Mikasa que deje de decir a cada rato «¡Ereh!» —imitó su voz en forma sumamente ridícula—. Y si puede que se cambie el nombre, ya me cansó que le hagan bullying por eso. Lo mismo que con Jean por lo del caballo.

—Claro, a ellos si que les dejarás mensaje, pero a mí nada —reclamó ofendida.

—Te equivocas en eso, gafitas. Antes de morir te dejaré una misión. Mi exceso de confianza me impidió cumplirle mi promesa a Erwin, de modo que serás tú quien te encargarás de cumplirla.

—¿Qué promesa?

—Acaba con Zeke. Como sea y de la forma que sea, pero mátalo.

Hange abrió sus luceros muy sorprendida. Asesinar a Zeke asomaba como una meta muy difícil, pero no vaciló un segundo en aceptar lo encomendado.

—Lo haré por ti, Levi.

—Y por Erwin también.

—Sí, por ambos —dicho esto, asintió con su cabeza en forma segura—. Tienes mi palabra de honor que mataré a ese desgraciado como sea.

—Y cuando lo cumplas, prepara lo que yo quería hacer desde un principio con Zeke: una sopa de macaco.

—Una delicia —complementó ella, mientras se chupeteaba las yemas.

—Gracias, Hange. Así da gusto morir —dijo con natural solemnidad.

—¡Pero no te rindas todavía, Levi! ¡Ánimo! Todavía puedes vivir. ¡Todavía puedes matar a Zeke tú mismo!

—Sí, y el manga también tendrá un final feliz...

—... Deberían darte un premio al optimismo y la buena onda.

—Ahora no estoy como para tirar cohetes precisamente...

—Pero si que te gustó tirar una lanza trueno.

—...

—Pero bueno eso ya da lo mismo, mientras yo esté aquí haré todo para que sobrevivas.

—¿Hasta dejarías de ser tan escandalosa?

—Incluso eso.

—¿Incluso te bañarías más seguido?

—También lo haría; si vives me bañaré cada dos horas si quieres. ¡Haré todo lo que quieras si sobrevives!

—¿En serio? ¿Incluso limpiarías tu cuarto? —preguntó verdaderamente ilusionado.

—Sí, ¡pero sólo si sobrevives!

—Esa ternura repentina me da asco, pero si realmente viviera sería sólo por ti. En este mundo de mierda tú eres lo único que vale la pena.

—Levi... —saboreó su nombre en un susurro impregnado de dulzura sin igual. Su mirada, al igual que el tinte de su semblante, pareció emitir un resplandor que hasta una estrella sería capaz de envidiar.

Mientras aquello acontecía, una sincera emoción recorrió el alma del soldado más fuerte. A pesar de su calamitoso estado, su mirada no dudó en adquirir una brillantez que reflejó su corazón con toda honestidad. Aunque su compañera intentara todo lo posible para cambiar su destino, muy probablemente moriría. Sin embargo, pese a ello, debía reconocer que estar con Hange en sus últimos momentos era un final mejor que el de muchos de sus camaradas.

Sí, definitivamente era un buen final morir al lado de la mujer que más quería.

* * *

_Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
